


Drunk Dialing For Dummies

by SkySamuelle



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySamuelle/pseuds/SkySamuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk and upset is always a bad combination where Damon Salvatore is concerned. A scene lost from S1, the week following the tomb's opening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Dialing For Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the Bamon Drabble Party at bubbly_fics. Prompt: drunk dialing

Damon spent the week following the tomb's opening in a drunken, sex-filled haze. He was trying to keep his mind busy for the most part. When he was fucking and feeling good, he was not forced to pay attention to the despair waiting to envelop him as soon he lowered his guard.

Truth be told, for the first time since he was turned he was scared. Life without Katherine was one thing but life without the _idea_ of Katherine? That was the absence of any feeling, a vacuum with no poetry, a private hell without any windows on the world outside.

He had lived in the waiting, the anticipation of finally proving to his dark goddess that he loved her most, that he loved her best, that he was the better vampire, the one worthy of siring.

He had tried switching his feelings off at first, but the panic had been overwhelming after the first minutes of relief. Without Katherine there was just… _nothing._ No future, no past, no sense of who he was or who he was going to be.

Being drunk and heartbroken was better than being a walking vacuum.

One night, he brings three pretty co-eds back to the mansion (he prefers his girls in matching sets, so the air between them never laps into irritating, sentimental silence): two red-head twins and a spirited brunette. The brunette has soft dark skin and shiny black curls and a nice mouth, and that brings another girl to mind.

Another girl he had promised to protect and whose throat he had ripped out. A girl whose heart was broken too because he had wanted Katherine back so badly.

Bonnie Bennett smelled like honeysuckles and spice, and she tasted like a slice of pagan heaven.

As his hands pulled the dark-skinned co-ed 's locks away from her neck, Damon thought of broken promises and Bonnie's blood staining the grass.

So much blood and rage spilled in Katherine Pierce's name, and it wasn't even worth anything.

It occurred to him that Bonnie was the closest thing to a daughter he would have ever had, although the idea of having fatherly feelings toward the girl was laughable. That thought put him in a strange mood.

That night his fingers dialed her number – he had taken it from Caroline Forbes at the time when he was stalking the little witch on a mad quest for his amber necklace- and yes, he knew it was a stupid idea, but when had this ever stopped him before?

Damon Salvatore did whatever hell he wanted, even when he couldn't understand why he was doing it.

" _Hello?"_

When she picked up, he didn't know what to say. He liked her voice, the sound of her breathing on the other side, but stating that would have made him sound like a stalker.

He wanted to tell her that he was sorry about breaking her. That he meant it when he assured wanted to protect her. Not because he cared or anything, but because when he had begun stalking her, he had been nearly impressed that, by protecting Emily's bloodline, his continued existence had enabled something as good and pure as Bonnie Bennett to exist too.

In a way, Bonnie's existence was the one good thing that ever came out of his pursuit of Katherine.

If he had not fallen in love with that bitch, if Stefan had not pushed him to become a vampire…Emily's brother and children would have never left Mystic Falls alive. It felt strange, knowing that someone so good was born out of something so twisted and corrupted.

So the judgey little girl _owed_ him… he wanted to ask her to come back to Mystic Falls and set him on fire, so he could end his suffering and she could avenge hers.

" _Hello?"_

She sounded just a bit impatient now and it put a bittersweet half-smile on his face for whatever reason.

" _Are you…"_

She trailed off and he felt uneasy at the idiotic, senseless concept that she could guess it was him on the other side.

Damon closed his eyes and terminated the call without a second thought, forcing the usual blankness on his features.


End file.
